Winter Wonderland
by Awesomeness02
Summary: It's Christmas in the Soul Society! A special event is being held in the Seireitei and it's not just a fun Christmas event...it's also a romantic event! What will happen on this lovely snowy day?
1. Christmas Eve

**Winter Wonderland**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. :)

Summary: It's Christmas in the Soul Society! A special event is being held in the Seireitei and it's not _just _a fun Christmas event...it's also a romantic event! What will happen on this lovely snowy day?

I was reading some recently updated FanFic and then I noticed that at the end, some of the authors said: 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!' And then I just remembered that Christmas day was coming up and I started to panic...because I wanted to write a Christmas FanFic but I was running out of time! So I'm very sorry if this FanFic isn't as good as my usual writing.

(I'm so sorry, I'm a few days late LOL Fail... Q_Q)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Christmas Eve<strong>

"Ne, Taichou..." Rangiku waved her hand up and down, trying to catch the young Captain's attention.

"What now, Matsumoto?" he sighed. _It's probably going to be something stupid. _

"Hey! Don't act like I'm some sort of nuisance!" she pouted.

"I don't care, it's 5:00 AM in the morning and I'm tired of doing all this paperwork that piled up here because of a certain someone. Not that I'm looking at anyone in particular." He glared at her.

"Ahaha, anyways! As I was saying before-"

"Is it important? Because if it's not, I'm not listening." interrupted Hitsugaya.

"Oi, you don't need to be so cruel! Besides, it's about Hinamori." She examined his face carefully, wanting to see his reaction.

Toshiro dragged his attention off of his paperwork and gazed up at his Lieutenant. "What's Hinamori got to do with this?"

"Well...you do know that today's Christmas Eve, and that tomorrow is Christmas day, riiiiiight?"

"Yeah, so?" he replied, ever so casually. _Actually, I kind of forgot that today's Christmas Eve but I won't tell her that._

"A little birdie told me that she's going to be giving someone close to her a special gift."

"Izuru is a little birdie? News to me. And Momo is probably gonna give it to Aizen, as always."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Rangiku gasped. "Remember? Aizen left the Soul Society with Tosen and Gin!"

_Oh, that's right...this paperwork is making my brain turn to mush. _"...Then maybe she'll give the gift to Renji, or Izuru. They're all still close friends from the academy."

_There's no way Momo will give me a Christmas present. She hasn't done that since I was in the Rukongai. And every year, I keep getting the same thing from the same anonymous person._

"Hitsugaya Taichou, have you considered that maybe you're that 'close person'?"

"I have, but I haven't got a single Christmas present from her, ever since I entered the Gotei 13." He frowned. It was almost as if Momo had completely forgotten about him.

"Are you thinking about those anonymous gifts again?"

"...Yes, why?" he questioned.

Rangiku gasped yet again, "Taichou! Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!"

"Huh?

"Have you been thinking that you've been receiving no Christmas Prezzies from her this whole time?" she said, surprised.

"Uh...that's what I just said before."

"The anonymous gifts...were from her!"

"NANI?" he raised his voice. "THOSE WEIRD 'How To Grow Taller In Just A Month' GIFTS WERE FROM MOMO?"

"Of course they were!"

"But, Momo isn't the type to send that type of stuff..." he muttered.

"Who did you think it was?"

"You."

"Wha-? Taichou, what gave you that idea? I would _never_ send something like that to my Captain!"

"..."

"Okay, maybe I would send you something like 'Get Taller' gifts but I wasn't the one sending those gifts this whole time."

"Then why would Momo send these crazy things to me?" Hitsugaya started to get annoyed at everyone mocking his height.

"That's because I'm the one who recommended those things to her!" said Rangiku, cheerfully.

"..."

"..."

Rangiku leaped out of the Captain's office door with lightning speed. "I-I see that you're rather busy Captain, Uh, Goodbye!"

The other officers of Squad 10 watched as lots of random things were being thrown at the Lieutenant as she ran away from their Captain's quarters. "Eek! Save me! I'm too young to die!"

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

After Rangiku had successfully escaped from her Captain's fury, Hitsugaya calmed down and went back to his boring paperwork. He sighed and mumbled under his breath. "A special gift from Momo, huh? Hmm..."

_•_

"Achoo!" Momo Hinamori sneezed._ Is someone talking about me...?_

Hinamori continued to walk down Squad 5's corridor but stopped when she heard someone call out to her. "Momo!"

"Hm?" she turned around, gracefully. "Oh, Renji, it's good to see you!" she flashed a warm smile at him.

"Ha, yeah. So is it true?"

"?"

"Izuru told me that you were gonna give Captain Hitsugaya a special present this year, not only that, he also said that you were gonna say something else to him."

"Yes, it's true. It just seemed like Hitsugaya-Kun was getting tired of receiving the same gift every year." She glanced up at the light blue skies and breathed in the refreshing morning air.

"So, I decided to give him something different and better this year! After all, Rangiku was the one who was recommending the presents. This year, I want to give him something that I thought of, not from someone else."

"I see..."

"Anything else, Renji?"

"Actually, yes. What are you gonna get me for Christmas this year?" he grinned.

"I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait until tomorrow~!" and Hinamori skipped off, happily.

_I'm glad that she's over Aizen now...I remember last year; she was trying to hide the fact that she missed Aizen because he promised to spend last year's Christmas with him. Hitsugaya Taichou really doesn't know how lucky he is..._

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter was sort of short :

Anyways, thanks for reading! And Late Merry Christmas! ^-^;

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

_•_

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	2. Shopping

Okay, here's the 2nd chapter!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shopping<strong>

_Previously:_

_There's no way Momo will give me a Christmas present. She hasn't done that since I was in the Rukongai. And every year, I keep getting the same thing from the same anonymous person._

_Rangiku gasped yet again, "Taichou! Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!"_

"_Huh?_

"_Have you been thinking that you've been receiving no Christmas Prezzies from her this whole time?" she said, surprised._

"_Uh...that's what I just said before."_

"_The anonymous gifts...were from her!"_

"_NANI?" he raised his voice. "THOSE WEIRD 'How To Grow Taller In Just A Month' GIFTS WERE FROM MOMO?"_

_•_

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. Walking into a pink store with 'GIRL' written all over it, then coming out and getting weird stares and whispers about being gay was not easy to deal with. He continued to walk into nearly every gift and girly store in the soul society. At the same time, he could hear female soul reapers giggling at the well-known 'young prodigy' for going shopping, which is a sight to see.

_Why…why is it so hard to find a good present for Momo? _This was the first time Hitsugaya had ever gone Christmas shopping for a girl. Just a couple of hours ago, at around 5:00 AM, he found out that Hinamori had actually been giving presents to Hitsugaya this whole time. Before that, he thought-_ If she's not giving me any presents, then I don't see why I have to bother to get her a gift. _But now, he's trying to find a suitable gift for her.

"Taichou~!" sang Rangiku Matsumoto.

…_Last person I wanted to see while shopping. _"What do you want?"

"Well, I heard some girls saying that they saw a young Captain walking into girly stores! And I was just thinking 'Hm…maybe I should go check this out, it might be some sort of pervert!' So, Captain, have you seen a perverted young-looking Captain around here?"

"…Goodbye."

"Ah! Hitsugaya Taichou, don't tell me that the pervert was you!" she looked at him, suspiciously.

"You keep thinking that." Hitsugaya quickly turned his back on her and continued down the path of shops.

A light bulb appeared above the Lieutenant's head with a 'Ding'. Matsumoto quickly chased after her Captain and smirked at him. "Ne, Taichou…"

"I'm ignoring you." mumbled the Tenth Division Captain. He already knew what she was going to say: _'You're Christmas shopping for Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, aren't you?'_ He could just imagine her bugging him for the rest of the day.

"You're Christmas shopping for Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, aren't you?"

…_Right on the mark. _"What's it to you?"

She smiled at him. "Well, how about I help-"

Hitsugaya immediately flash stepped away from the orange-haired beauty.

"Aw…and I was gonna recommend something good too!" Rangiku stomped off in disappointment.

_•_

Toshiro trolled down the road with his arms folded. "A gift for Momo, huh?" he muttered to himself. "I'm guessing I should buy her multiple gifts." The Captain of the Tenth Division put his hand on his chin, in thought. _What should I get her? A dress? When would she ever wear that? Hmm…_

Then, something caught his eye in a jewelry store. Moments later, he walked out of the shop with a small shopping bag. _Of all colors, why'd it have to be pink? Tch…_

Even more strange stares were focused on him. _One gift…still need to get more to make up for all those years. What else? Wait, I got it! Just remember all of her favorite things…why does that bastard Aizen have to be on her favorite list? _Hitsugaya waved the thought away and continued to shop for more presents. A blonde guy and a red-haired guy observed the young Captain's back.

"Izuru, how many gifts do you think he'll get for Momo?" asked the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

"Hard to tell…but the gift he just brought isn't bad, it's actually quite good." replied the Lieutenant of the Third Division.

"I have a feeling that all of Captain Hitsugaya's presents will be better than mine." sulked Renji Abarai.

"Probably." mumbled Izuru Kira. Lieutenant Abarai glared at Izuru.

"Anyways, let's follow him." Izuru stood up.

"You mean _stalk_." Renji corrected.

"No, _follow_."

"…Fine, be that way." And they both put on some 'Cool' (Lame) - looking sunglasses. The two Lieutenants hid their badges in their traditional robes to disguise themselves. Renji took his hair down and put on a bandana to try and hide the tattoos on his forehead. Izuru had his hair (that covered his eye) at the back of his head with a clip.

"No one would ever be able to recognize us…" smiled Izuru, who was looking into a hand mirror.

"The perfect disguise!" grinned Renji. They both quickly stood 1 meter away from the Tenth Division Captain and _'Followed'_ him. Couple minutes passed and the two Lieutenants were amazed at their stalking- I mean '_Following'_ skills.

"We must be really good at this if a _Captain_ hasn't realized us yet." whispered Izuru. Hitsugaya continued to walk calmly. Not even bothering to look behind his back. An hour passed and they were still very surprised that he hadn't found out yet.

"Ne, Izuru. How long do you think we can keep this up for?" questioned Renji.

"How long do you two plan on stalking me for?" asked Toshiro. They both froze. _He didn't even turn around once! How could he have known?_ –thought Izuru. Renji panicked and muttered, "Pretend you're someone else!"

"Err…excuse me?" replied Izuru, trying to stay calm.

"Do I know you?" asked Renji, feeling stupid.

"Renji. Izuru." He turned to face them. "Do you take me as a fool? Ever since you started stalking me, I knew who you both were right away."

"But-" began Renji. Toshiro interrupted him.

"And who stalks a Captain for more than an hour?"

"_Follow_, not _stalk_." corrected Izuru.

"What difference does it make?" Hitsugaya replied, flatly.

"…"

"And you still haven't answered my question."

"We were just…uh…you see…" Izuru didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.

"Ah! Taichou, what's that over there?" exclaimed Renji as he pointed behind the 'Child Prodigy'. He didn't even move an inch.

"What's what?" Hitsugaya continued to glare at the two _stalkers_. Both of them ran at the speed of light, leaving a dust cloud behind them.

"Hmph. What's their problem?" muttered the 'Child Genius'. He walked onwards and saw something shining at the corner of his eye. He turned to face the unknown source, curiously.

_That's it! I know exactly what gifts to get for Momo! _He zoomed off to different shops and each time he walked out, he would have another shopping bag added to the others.

_•_

**At the Fifth Division's Quarters…**

"Ne, Hinamori…"

The Lieutenant of Squad Five looked up from her paperwork. "What is it, Rangiku-San?"

"You know how you've been sending tons of presents to Taichou all this time?" yawned Rangiku. Momo nodded. "How did you feel when Hitsugaya-Taichou never sent anything back?"

Momo blinked countless times, she hadn't thought about something like that before. "Well…at first, I guess I was a little bit disappointed but then again, it was partly my fault for forgetting to name who the gifts were from." smiled Momo.

"Ah…I see. Then, you better not forget this time."

"Of course I won't! Besides, I'm giving it to him with my own two hands this time." Hinamori looked down at her delicate hands and smiled, gently. "I hope he likes it…"

Rangiku smirked. "Ah…you two make such a cute couple!"

"W-What? What are you saying Rangiku-San?" blushed Momo.

Matsumoto winked at her. "You like him, don't you?"

"W-Well, um…I, uh…" she started to fiddle with her Lieutenant badge.

"Hmm?" the lazy Lieutenant leaned in.

"What type of 'like' do you mean?" asked Momo, shyly.

"C'mon, Hinamori! I'm talking about 'Love-Like'!"

Momo blushed more. "Erm…I like him as a good childhood friend…"

"And…?" smiled Rangiku.

"Um…I…uh…d-do you think he l-likes m-me back?" she stuttered.

"Aha! So you DO like him in _that_ way!" Rangiku's smile was so wide that you'd almost think she was the 'Cheshire Cat' from 'Wonderland'.

Momo quickly covered Matsumoto's loud mouth. "Shh! Don't say that so loud!"

"Mrgh, Hmm!" Matsumoto tried to talk.

"Okay, okay!" Hinamori took her gentle hands away.

After a couple of breaths, Matsumoto started talking again. "So…are you going to tell him?"

"…Hai." whispered Hinamori.

"When?" Rangiku peered at the young master of Kido.

"Um…tomorrow…when I give him the present." She replied, nervously.

"Ooh!" Rangiku grinned at Momo.

"?" Momo was confused.

"Remind me to make sure you look good for him tomorrow!"

"Nani? I-I was just planning to wear this!" Momo pointed at her Shihakusho.

"You've got to be joking!" replied Rangiku, slightly surprised.

"I'm not…!" Momo shook her head.

"…That still doesn't mean you can't get dressed up!" sang Matsumoto, cheerfully.

"B-But…"

"My room, at the Tenth Division, Tomorrow morning, at 8:00 AM!" Matsumoto skipped out of the Fifth Division Quarters.

"Wait! Rangiku-San!" Momo called after her.

"Don't be late!"

**-End Of Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p>Sorry if I took quite a long time to update this chapter! ^^;<p>

I was on holiday for a while without any electronics (I nearly went crazy) and so I couldn't upload this.

Anyways, very late Happy New Year! xD *Fail*

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

_•_

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	3. Christmas!

So, here's the Third chapter. Sorry if it's kind of long :/

Enjoy!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Christmas!<strong>

_Previously:_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. Walking into a pink store with 'GIRL' written all over it, then coming out and getting weird stares and whispers about being gay was not easy to deal with._

"_I have a feeling that all of Captain Hitsugaya's presents will be better than mine." sulked Renji Abarai. _

"_Anyways, let's follow him." Izuru stood up._

"_You mean stalk." Renji corrected._

"_No, follow."_

"_Ne, Hinamori…"_

_Rangiku smirked. "Ah…you two make such a cute couple!You like him, don't you?"_

"_W-What? What are you saying Rangiku-San?" blushed Momo._

"…_That still doesn't mean you can't get dressed up! My room, at the Tenth Division, Tomorrow morning, at 8:00 AM!" Matsumoto skipped out of the Fifth Division Quarters._

"_Wait! Rangiku-San!" Momo called after her._

"_Don't be late!"_

•

There was a light knock on Rangiku Matsumoto's door. Matsumoto immediately opened the door and let Hinamori in.

"Good morning!" smiled Rangiku, energetically.

"G-Good morning Rangiku-San." Momo greeted back.

"Come on in!" she opened the door wider.

"Hai…"

Matsumoto made Hinamori sit down on a chair in front of a mirror. "So…make up?" she asked, excitedly.

"…No thanks. And Merry Christmas!" Momo smiled at the orange-haired beauty.

"Merry Christmas. Shall we do your hair or pick an outfit first?"

"Uh…hair?"

"Okay! Would you like a ponytail, two ponytails, hair down, curly, wavy, straight, hair dye or something else?" blabbered Rangiku, nonstop.

Hinamori has spiral eyes. "Please speak in a language I can understand…"

"Hm…ah! I know!" she took Momo's silk cloth out of her hair and grabbed a hair brush. She started to brush her long dark hair, while Momo looked around her room with the mirror's reflection.

"…Rangiku-San."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever tidy your room?" Clothes covered every part of the ground and empty sake bottles were stacked up in a corner of her room.

"Ahaha…I do…sometimes. But the clothes are on the ground because I was looking for a good outfit for you!"

"…Right."

•

**At the Tenth Division Captain's Office…**

"After I finish this paperwork, I'll take a small nap before Head Captain Yamamoto does his announcement." Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

Minutes passed and Toshiro lied down on the comfy yellow couch. He stared at the ceiling for a small while. _A special gift from Momo, huh? What could it be…? Well, I'm fine with anything except for 'How to grow taller' gifts and a stupid 'Aizen Plush' from the fan shop._ He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

•

**At 12:00 Mid-Day…**

A Hell Butterfly went around messaging every Soul Reaper in the Seireitei. Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly and saw a glistening black Hell Butterfly, fluttering above him. He raised his hand and listened to the message from the small creature. "…Understood."

•

Moments passed and every Soul Reaper went to the center of the Seireitei for the Captain of Squad One's announcement. "I'm glad to see that you're all made it." Head Captain S.G. Yamamoto said in a booming voice. "I would like to say Merry Christmas to you all and to celebrate this day…" The old man looked down at the sea of black uniforms that the Soul Reapers wore. "I have decided to hold a special event."

"A special event?" questioned a Soul Reaper.

"Like what?" asked another Soul Reaper.

"I don't know, but it sounds like fun!" smiled one other.

"Since I am hosting this event, I have allowed special limited Christmas stores to be opened for you to visit at your own free will." He continued. "For this event, you will receive three different pieces of paper and on those bits of paper, they have things written in them and you must do as it says. All of them are completely random."

"Pieces of paper? What do you think they have written on them?"

"Who knows?" muttered one.

"It could be anything!" exclaimed a second.

"There are three sections where you can collect each paper from. You don't have to do one from each, you can do it in any way you wish." explained the Founder of the Soul Society. "The reason why I decided to make all of you have three pieces of paper is because you have a time limit to do it. First Paper- Afternoon, 1:00 PM to 4:00 PM, Second Paper- Evening, 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM and Third Paper- Night, 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM."

"No way! We have a time limit?" complained a fussy Soul Reaper.

"Maybe some of the things we have to do are hard…" mumbled another.

Yamamoto tapped his wooden staff on the concrete ground, causing the sound to echo. "Now for the rules!"

Everyone immediately tuned in.

"1. You MUST do as the paper says or else there maybe…consequences.

2. Get THREE pieces of paper, no discarding them.

3. You have to try to complete the paper before the time limit.

4. You will do this event in partners…one male and one female.

5. You cannot abandon your partner.

6. Do not raise your sword at people.

7. No switching partners.

And that is all. You may all choose your partners now…have fun." smiled Yamamoto.

Everyone started looking for partners. Hitsugaya tried looking for Hinamori and Hinamori tried looking for Hitsugaya. _If Momo wants to give me that gift, then we'll have to be partners… _-thought the young Captain.

_I need to find Lil' Shiro…but he's so hard to find because of his height! No offense… _-thought the skillful Lieutenant.

Toshiro finally found the Lieutenant he was looking for. His eyes widened at the young girl before him. Momo had her long dark hair down, resting on her petite shoulders. Instead of wearing her Shihakusho, she wore a pure white winter coat on top of a pale aqua blue dress. The coat was warm and it stood out in the sea of black. Like a bright red rose buried in thorns.

Hinamori looked at the surprised Captain. He was wearing the usual, except for the light blue-green scarf, hanging loosely around his neck.

_Do I really look that different? Maybe he thinks I'm ugly…I knew wearing this would be a bad idea!_ "Um…Lil' Shiro, you're staring." said Momo, quietly.

"!" He quickly dragged his eyes away from his best friend. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Hinamori took a couple steps closer to him. "Lil' Shiro, do you want to be my partner?" she asked and smiled at him.

_Damn…when she smiles like that she's so…What am I thinking?_ He blinked. "Uh, sure."

They started walking to the area where they collect the pieces of paper.

"Lil' Shiro…can I ask you something?" Hinamori looked down at her feet.

"Yes, seeing as how you just did." He replied, looking straight ahead.

"Am I…ugly in this outfit? Or unattractive…?" she asked, feeling awkward.

Hitsugaya glanced at her. "…Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well…um, when we both found each other…you…" Momo trailed off, she was getting nervous.

"Just because I was staring at you, doesn't mean that you're ugly of unattractive."

"H-Hondo ni?" Momo looked at him.

"Yeah…I mean, sure your dressing is different, but different in a good way. I'm just….not used to seeing you in an outfit like that, especially since I see you nearly every day in a Shihakusho." He scratched the back of his head. _This is kind of awkward._ –thought Toshiro.

"Ah, I see…" mumbled Hinamori, in thought.

"Besides, that was a stupid question, Bed wetter Momo." He flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Momo rubbed her head, softly. "Lil' Shiro, that was just plain mean…" she whined.

Hitsugaya ignored her and continued walking, smiled secretly to himself.

"Wow, they're getting along well." commented Izuru, who was behind a tree. Renji, Rangiku and Rukia were also behind trees.

"Remind me why we're observing Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori." muttered Rukia.

"Because they obviously Love-Love each other!" grinned Rangiku.

"Sorry Rukia, but I have got to see what Momo gets for Hitsugaya Taichou and rule Number 5. No abandoning your partner!" replied Renji, cheerfully.

Rukia sighed. "Hai, Hai…"

"Hey Rukia, want to switch partners?" whispered Matsumoto.

"That's breaking the rules!" Rukia whispered back.

"Aw…but I'm stuck with Izuru!" moaned the Lazy Lieutenant.

"And how is that my problem?" hissed Rukia.

"If you've got a problem, then why did you say 'Yes' when I asked?" Izuru turned to face her.

"Well, normally, I'd go with Gin…but since he's not here, I decided to go with his Lieutenant!" she smiled.

"…" they went silent, they were all thinking the same thing: _Is that seriously it…?_

"Ahaha! Brilliant, right? I know!" she laughed and complimented herself.

Renji butted in. He had binoculars held up to his eyes and he was leaning on the trunk of the tree. "Hey! Looks like they're reached the place. You all ready?"

All of them nodded at the same time.

Matsumoto and Rukia zoomed out into the open and grabbed one of Hinamori's arms each. "Let's go!" winked Rangiku.

"No escape." smirked Rukia.

"N-Nani?" questioned Momo.

Then, they rushed ahead with Momo. "W-WAITTTT!" Hinamori cried out, not knowing what was happening.

Hitsugaya blinked, confused. "What the…?"

Izuru and Renji appeared behind the Tenth Division Captain. "As for you…sir." smiled Izuru, evilly.

"You're coming with us!" grinned Renji.

And with that being said, they dashed on ahead with little Toshiro being dragged by the Two Lieutenants. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Hitsugaya.

•

**Back at the girls…**

"So, Hinamori…what sections are you going to go to, for your pieces of paper?" asked Rukia, curiously. The three beautiful girls stood in front of three tables with different signs on them. The first one read 'Romance', the second one read 'Kindness' and the third one read 'Random'.

"Um…probably just 'Kindness'…" answered Hinamori.

"WHAT? If you're partnered up with Hitsugaya Taichou, then you HAVE to go to 'Romance'!" exclaimed Rangiku.

"B-But…"

"Too bad!" grinned Rangiku. Rukia and Rangiku pushed Momo toward the 'Romance' section and Momo banged into the table, clumsily. "Ow…"

"Ah, Hello! How many pieces of paper would you like from the 'Romance' section, fair maiden?' smiled Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Um…w-wait a second! I don't-"

Matsumoto and the petite Kuchiki glared at Momo. She gulped. "Er…three please."

"Three for the lovely young lady." He handed her three pieces of paper. On each paper, were labeled 'Afternoon', 'Evening' and 'Night'.

"Arigato, Taichou." Thanked Hinamori, graciously.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, the one that's labeled 'Afternoon', you have to open that one in the 'Afternoon' time limit. If you don't do it in the correct order…oh, well, you know the drill. The same thing with the other papers. Enjoy and have fun!"

"Okay, you too!" Hinamori flashed one of her 'Angelic Smiles' at the strange floral Captain.

Kyoraku tilted his cheap-looking hat. "Personally, I don't think I will because my partner is a rather strict woman."

Nanao Ise hit him on the head with her rock-hard book. "Who's a strict woman?"

"Um…Never mind." mumbled Kyoraku, who was holding his painful head.

"Sheesh! How did I get stuck with you as my partner?" muttered Nanao, quietly.

"Because I'm your Captain!" grinned Kyoraku, cheerily. Nanao hit him again. "Ouch…"

Hinamori slipped away from the two.

"Hurry up and open the 'Afternoon' paper!" ushered Matsumoto, excitedly.

"No, you two get your own!" Momo refused to show them.

"Hmph, fine be that way!" pouted the orange-haired beauty.

"I don't think pouting is going to get you anywhere. Besides, Momo deserves some _alone_ time…with Hitsugaya Taichou." smiled Rukia.

Momo blushed. "You two-!" They quickly ran off, laughing.

Hinamori sighed and unfolded the first paper. On it was 'Share a Food or Drink with your partner.'

"EH?" Hinamori blushed. _Would that mean…an indirect kiss? No way!  
><em>

•

**At the boys…**

"I told you to let go of me!" fumed Hitsugaya.

"We're nearly there, Taichou." replied Renji, as calm as ever.

"Just be a bit more patient." said Izuru.

"That's an order!" yelled Hitsugaya, angrily.

"Hai, Hai." And the two boys let go of him.

The three handsome guys stood in front of the same three tables.

"So, Hitsugaya Taichou…what sections are you going to go to, for your pieces of paper?" asked Renji, curiously.

"I don't know. Most likely choice is 'Kindness'." answered Toshiro.

"…Well, we've decided that you should do all of them." replied Izuru.

"…Even 'Random'?" he asked, hoping they'd say 'No'.

Renji grinned and reassured him. "Don't worry, Captain Hitsugaya! Of course you won't miss out on 'Random'!"

"I hate you two so much." muttered the Young Prodigy. Hitsugaya sighed and started with the right first. He walked up to the 'Random' table and reluctantly said, "One piece of paper, please."

"How much are you willing to pay?"

_Hold on…I know that creepy voice…it's that weird Captain._ Hitsugaya looked up in disgust. It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad Twelve.

"…I'm pretty sure that it's free." He glared at the weird-looking Captain.

"It is, but not for you." He replied with that creepy smile of his.

_I knew this guy hated me. He always blamed me for a lot of stupid things…and he still thinks that I'm too inexperienced because I became a Captain when I was young._ "Why only me?" replied the calm and cool Tenth Division Captain.

"Because I say so." murmured Mayuri.

Izuru and Renji stepped in. "Captain, if you continue to make it difficult for Captain Hitsugaya…" Izuru started.

"Then, this ever-lasting line will never end." Renji pointed behind the small Captain. Some Soul Reapers were already starting to complain and leave.

Kurotsuchi sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go…this time." He handed him the small piece of paper.

Toshiro just walked off to the middle table, 'Kindness'. "Hey, can I have one piece of paper from here?" he asked.

"Sure, here you go." Jushiro Ukitake gave him a warm smile and put the paper in his hand.

"Thanks." Toshiro was about to walk to the next table, but then Ukitake called him back. "?" _What is it now…?_

"I almost forgot to give you something, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"…" _Oh no…it's not what I think it is…right?_

"Here, some snacks! I swear, I never run out of these…I wonder why…Anyways! Take them, Toshiro!" he winked at the younger 'Shiro'.

"It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya knew from experience that, if he didn't accept Jushiro's gifts, then the Captain of Squad Thirteen would never leave him alone until he said 'Yes'.

"…I'd rather not, but thanks." He took the basket of snacks and walked to the 'Romance' table.

"Howdy, Hitsugaya!" waved Kyoraku.

"It's not just Hitsugaya, it's-"

Shunsui mimicked him. "It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya, right?"

"…Yes."

Kyoraku's eyes spotted the basket of snacks. "Who are those for?"

"None of your business now give me a piece of paper." scowled Toshiro.

The captain of the Eighth Division sighed. "Young' uns these days…" he handed him the last bit of paper.

"Thanks. You can have this." Toshiro placed the basket on the table and turned his back and walked away coolly.

"Oh, wow…thanks I guess." Kyoraku looked at the snacks. "Hey! Most of these are my favorite flavor! Woohoo!" he cheered.

"…That was my gift to Toshiro…" sulked Ukitake.

•

Later, Hitsugaya met up with Hinamori. "Lil' Shiro! What sections did you get your pieces of paper from?" asked Momo, cheerfully.

"All three of them. Lieutenant Izuru and Renji forced me to."

…_H-He went to the 'Romance' table too? W-What will he d-do to m-me?_ She could feel her face heating up.

"…Momo, why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not!" she swiftly turned away.

"If you say so. What about you? What sections did you go to?"

She blushed even more. "Um…uh…I can't say."

Hitsugaya put his hands behind his head. "The 'Romance' section for all of them, huh?"

"Ah! H-How'd you know?" Hinamori gave a surprised look at her childhood friend.

"The way you blush like that, says it all." He turned to look at her face. "I've known you all my life. You think I don't know the way you act? Heh, predictable."

"H-Hey! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"I'll let you decide." replied Toshiro.

_One hour has passed already…that means only two hours left for the 'Afternoon' paper. When should I share something with him? Or should I wait for him to do his paper first? _Hinamori noticed that Hitsugaya had stopped walking. She gave him a questioning look. He was frozen like a statue. His eyes were glued to the small 'Afternoon' paper. Momo stepped behind him to see the 'Shocking' thing on it, but he almost immediately folded it up.

_Aw…I wanted to see what was on it._ –thought Momo, glumly.

_This paper has to be some sort of joke. Tch…I just HAD to go to the random section. Well, there couldn't be anything worse than this right? Might as well get it over and done with._ –thought Hitsugaya, a bit annoyed.

He sighed and glanced at Momo. "Momo, this is ridiculous but…" Hitsugaya started to flap his arms around like an idiot and shake his hips, his head was moving up and down and his legs were stomping on the ground.

"L-Lil' Shiro…w-what are you doing?" Momo was utterly confused at his strange actions. It was unusual, but funny, _really_ funny. Hinamori couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Hahaha! L-Lil' Shiro, Haha, you look so…funny! Hahahahaha!"

Toshiro stopped the idiotic dance and handed Momo his 'Afternoon' paper. "…That was not cool. I'm so glad no one else was around."

Momo wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes and read the paper aloud. "Do the 'Funky Chicken Dance' in front of your partner."

Hitsugaya felt humiliated with himself, the memory of him doing a stupid dance burned into his mind, he was never going to forget this random moment.

"Cheer up a little, it wasn't that bad!" Momo smiled at him.

"For you, it wasn't bad. For me, it was hell." muttered Toshiro.

They both continued walking on the solid ground and up ahead, Momo could see food stalls. "Sugoi! It's like a festival!" she started to get excited.

"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Toshiro, flatly.

"Be a little more enthusiastic!" Momo started to give him a small lecture.

Hitsugaya blocked his ears. "Hai, Hai." He mumbled.

•

Minutes Later, Momo made Hitsugaya sit on a nearby bench. "Just wait here, I won't be long!" Hinamori skipped off happily to one of the food stalls.

"Hmm…what should I get to share with Lil' Shiro?"

"Welcome, Welcome!" shouted a sweet, energetic voice, cheerfully.

"?" Hinamori spun around and saw Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi waving a hand bell around.

Hinamori walked up to the small girl's stall. "Hello, Yachiru-Chan!" she greeted.

"Helloooo, Peachy!" smiled Yachiru.

"P-Peachy?" blinked Momo.

"That's the nickname I gave you! Momo means Peach right? So it works! I give everyone nicknames!" replied Yachiru, cheerily.

"Ah, souka…" Momo smiled but sweat dropped at the same time. _Weird…_

"Since you're here, why not buy something?" grinned Kusajishi, cheekily.

Momo looked at the display. Different sorts of mouth-watering pastries were inside the display glass. "Um…I'll have a Peach Tart then."

"Here you go, Peachy!"

"Ahaha…thank you, here's the money, uh…Pinky." Replied Momo awkwardly.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas and bye bye!" waved Yachiru.

•

Hinamori walked back to where Hitsugaya was waiting. "Sorry if I made you wait long!" apologized Hinamori.

"No problem." replied Hitsugaya. She sat on the cold bench, next to him.

"So, what did you buy?" asked Toshiro, gazing at the small bag.

"This!" she unwrapped the Peach Tart and showed him. It was small and it had soft glazed peaches inside.

"Heh, I see. Well, enjoy eating it."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Lil' Shiro? We're sharing this!" smiled Momo.

"W-We are?" he blinked, he was not expecting this.

"Hai! It'll be just like when we were in the Rukongai!"

A tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "Oh…okay."

They both ate the delicious snack together.

•

After they finished, a Hell Butterfly flew towards them. The Captain and Lieutenant listened to the message carried by the butterfly. 'The 'Afternoon Time Limit' is now over. If you have not fulfilled your paper, then this butterfly will guide you to the center of the Seireitei. Now, the 'Evening Time Limit' shall begin.' The small dark creature glided off.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori held the 'Evening' paper in their hands. They could both fell their hearts beating, gradually gaining speed.

_What will it be this time?_ Momo gulped. _I'll never know until I find out, so…here goes!_ She gripped the piece of paper tighter, ready to open it.

_Is it the 'Kindness' paper or the 'Romance' one? Well, whatever it is, I'd better be prepared for it. I mean, it can't be worse than the first one…right?_ Hitsugaya sweated a bit. _Calm down, it's only a piece of paper. Man up and open it! _He started to unfold the paper, trying to stay calm.

_Bu-thump…Bu-thump…Bu-thump…_

Momo stared at her paper. _R-really…? This isn't a dream, is it?_

Hitsugaya glanced at his paper_. Phew…it's just the 'Kindness' paper…and it's actually a good thing too._

Momo's Paper: 'Hug your partner'

Toshiro's Paper: 'Do something nice for your partner'

_I-I-I can't hug him! I mean, what if he doesn't like hugs? What if he doesn't hug back? What if he ends up hating me after this?_ Momo started to panic.

_Something nice, huh? Hmm…_ Toshiro was deep in thought.

_Hold on, hugs aren't that bad…and if he hates me afterwards, I could just apologize and he'd forgive me, right? I'll just have to find the perfect time to hug him. At least I don't have to kiss him, or that would be awkward…actually it wouldn't be, if he liked me back. _She glanced at Hitsugaya_. But…I don't know how he feels about me…_ -she thought, sadly.

"Something wrong, Hinamori?" Toshiro was looking at her with concern on his face.

"N-No…it's nothing." She replied, trying to act normal.

Hitsugaya examined her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Momo asked.

"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and began to run somewhere.

"Eh? Lil' Shiro?"

"That's an order."

"Hai…"

•

Hitsugaya lead Hinamori to a clear opening in a lush forest. Though, some plants and trees were starting to die because of the chilly temperature of winter.

"Lil' Shiro, why are we here?" questioned Hinamori.

Hitsugaya turned to face her. "Wait, you'll find out." He let go of her slim writ and put his hand behind his right shoulder. He gripped his Katana and drew it out of its sheath.

"Lil' Shiro! Remember Rule Number 6? It was 'Do not raise your sword at people'! You're breaking the rules!" she reminded him.

"No I'm not."

"?"

He pointed his sword at the sky and raised it above his head. A small amount of Spiritual Pressure flowed out of his body and glowed around him. "Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens…Hyourinmaru!"

Momo was expecting the whole forest to turn into an ice forest, but when she opened her eyes…she was amazed at the scene before her. Fragile white dots were gently falling to the ground, snowflakes were gracefully floating down. Momo's eyes widened, it was truly a beautiful snowy paradise.

She glanced at her best childhood friend. His sword was back in its sheath and he was looking up at the sky. Hitsugaya noticed her looking at him; he strolled up to her and put the piece of paper in the palm of her delicate hand. She read it.

"Something…nice?" Hinamori slowly gazed into Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes. He smiled at her, a soft warm smile. Hinamori suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, her head next to his. "Arigato!"

"M-Momo? Hey! W-What are you doing?" his cheeks started to turn a light red. "G-Get off of me! Kora, Momo, are you listening to me?"

"Toshiro…"

He froze. Hinamori only called him by his first name if she was serious, or was going to say something important. "What is it?"

"Can we stay like this a little longer…?" she asked, in a gentle, innocent tone of voice.

"Um…sure…" he replied, feeling very awkward. He slowly moved his arms around her waist and hugged back. Hinamori couldn't see his face, but she was positive that they were both blushing a lot.

After a couple minutes passed, they both finally released each other from their grip. Momo was red head-to-toe and she kept her eyes focused on the ground to avoid eye contact. Toshiro was really red, but not as bad as the Kido Master before him and he looked away from her, trying to hide his blush. The young couple stayed silent and the atmosphere became awkward. A small ringing of tingling bells could be heard above their heads. Curiously, the both looked up and saw the Hell Butterfly hovering over them again.

_I didn't know so much time had gone by…strange, it seemed really short…or was that just me?_ –thought Hinamori.

_Time went by so fast, I didn't even realize. Who knew that hours could pass by like a blur? _–thought Hitsugaya.

The both listened to the next message. 'The 'Evening Time Limit' is now over. If you have not fulfilled your paper, then this butterfly will guide you to the center of the Seireitei. Now, the 'Night Time Limit' shall begin.' The butterfly flew off into the distance.

_We've both done well so far…but what about the last piece of paper?_ –thought Toshiro.

Momo held her breath. _Okay, it's time to open the final paper! Whatever's inside it…I'll get through it somehow. _She unfolded the paper and read it. 'Hold hands'. _That's it? Just hand holding? Easy! I remember when we were in the Rukongai; we used to hold hands all the time! Well, maybe not all the time…but a couple of times._

Hinamori glanced at the young Captain of the Tenth Division. "Are you going to open your paper, Lil' Shiro?"

"Hmm…not now." he replied, in a bored tone.

"Why?"

"Because I can sense three Lieutenant's and one Soul Reaper's Spiritual Pressure coming our way."

"Eh?" _I can't sense anything…then again, Lil' Shiro IS a Captain. Wait! I think I can sense it now!_

"It's probably just Renji, Rukia, Izuru and Ran-"

"Taichou! AHAHAHA! You have got to see this!" shouted Rangiku, who was running ahead of the others.

Renji's face was the same color as his hair. "Rangiku don't show him! You'll embarrass me even more, especially since you're going to be showing a Captain!" yelled Renji.

"Rangiku hand over the camera! Some things are better not shown!" panted Rukia.

"Why didn't you tell us that you brought a Video Camera from the World of the Living?" asked Izuru, furiously.

"Oh come on! If I told you all, then that would have spoiled the fun!" she sprinted up to Momo and Toshiro, handed the Captain the video camera and pushed the 'Play' Button.

"RANGIKU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" fumed Renji, who finally caught up to them.

"This is not funny!" glared Rukia, who was behind Renji.

Izuru sighed, Toshiro was slightly confused and Momo was peering at the video camera's screen in Hitsugaya's hands.

**-The Video-**

_It was all black, but then a white piece of paper was in view. It red 'Wave your hair around like in those cheesy TV shampoo ads.' Renji Abarai was standing there, glued to the spot, staring at the paper. He ripped it into shreds. Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira and Rukia Kuchiki were all laughing at him._

Izuru: Well, what are you waiting for?

Renji: Sh-Shut up! I'll do it now!

_Renji took his long red hair down._

Rangiku: Wow! Your hair is even longer than mine!

_He ignored her and started to shake his head around like a dog. (Rangiku made sure to put it in slow motion, so it really DID look like he was doing a shampoo ad._

Rukia: Hahaha! Renji, Renji! Now say a random shampoo name!

Renji: Um…the, uh…Abarai Super Straight and Long hair shampoo is the greatest shampoo in the world! Red Zabimaru Conditioner is also available, use it now! I-Feel-Like-An-Idiot, that's the slogan! Buy it when you're dead!

_Renji grinned but he was obviously annoyed. The screen went black again, but then it blurred into view. It was another paper. It read: 'Streak around the Whole Seireitei'._

**-End Of Chapter 3-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Hai- Yes

Sake- Rice Wine

Shihakusho-Garments of the Dead, The Soul Reaper Black Uniform

Hondo ni- Really

Nani- What

Taichou- Captain

Sugoi- Amazing

Souka- I see (Or something like that)

Rukongai- The Rukon District

Katana- A type of sword

Arigato- Thank you

Kora- Hey

•

Aloha! Nah, jokes, Hi there.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written for fan fiction…oh well, reading is good for you :3 (But staring at the computer screen isn't…Like I'm one to talk! ^-^)

I tried to make it funny but...I think I kinda failed…My teacher once said that I had a dry sense of humor, I guess that's pretty much true o.O Ahaha well, um...read the next part coz I have nothing else to say here :/

And so, I'm glad that you managed to make it to the end (I thought some of you might just quit halfway ._. )

But besides all that, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts and a big thanks to you for being a reader. (Otherwise, I wouldn't have anyone to share my writing with ;o)

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Video Contents

Sorry, I know it's been awhile since the last time I updated, but you know, apologies aren't important to readers like you, what's important is to read the next chapter, so here it is!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Video Contents<strong>

_Previously:_

"_For this event, you will receive three different pieces of paper and on those bits of paper, they have things written in them and you must do as it says."_

"_Do the 'Funky Chicken Dance' in front of your partner." Hitsugaya felt humiliated with himself, the memory of him doing a stupid dance burned into his mind, he was never going to forget this random moment._

_He smiled at her, a soft warm smile. Hinamori suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, her head next to his. "Arigato!"_

"_Can we stay like this a little longer…?"_

_It read 'Wave your hair around like in those cheesy TV shampoo ads.' _

_Izuru: Well, what are you waiting for?_

_Renji: Sh-Shut up! I'll do it now!_

_Renji grinned but he was obviously annoyed. The screen went black again, but then it blurred into view. It was another paper. It read: 'Streak around the Whole Seireitei'._

•

Rangiku grinned: C'mon Renji, Aren't you going to do it?

_Renji was trying to cover himself up with his loose Shihakusho; his face was burning with embarrassment._

Renji: No way! Why do I have to do what a stupid paper says? I swear, they gave me the worst things ever!

Rukia: Renji, you know you HAVE to do it. Remember what Head Captain Yamamoto said? He said-

Renji snapped: I KNOW!

Izuru: You do? If that's so then…

_Izuru grabbed Renji's Shihakusho and tore it away from him. Renji yelped, Rukia's eyes widened and Rangiku gasped. Renji Abarai was completely naked. Not a good thing for him, but maybe a good thing for fan girls._

Izuru smirked: Okay, now go, run. Do what you need to do.

Renji cursed: I hate you for this Izuru! DAMN YOU!

The red-headed Lieutenant quickly covered the place where-the-sun-doesn't-shine with his hands.

Rangiku whistled: Who knew that his tattoo markings went so low?

Rukia turned her head away: I thought that watching him streak around the Seireitei would be funny, it would be, but…I don't think I can bare to see him fully naked.

Rangiku nudged Rukia's arm: Oh please Rukia! This is the sight of a lifetime! I mean, think about it, when are you ever going to see Renji naked again?

Renji shouted: SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP!

_He ran off into the distance, and of course, still naked. Screams could be heard, Captains laughed, Lieutenants mocked and poor Renji couldn't do anything about it._

_Moments later, Renji had finished his streaking around the Seireitei; boy was he glad that Captain Yamamoto didn't turn around when he could have. He had put his clothes back on and was death-glaring at Izuru Kira._

Izuru shrugged: What?

Renji: I'm going to kill you…

Izuru: I don't see what I did wrong.

Renji: ROAR ZABIMARU!

_The screen blurred out and reappeared after a few seconds._

Renji shouted at the top of his lungs: I HAVE TO WHAT?

Rukia: P-P-P-P-P-PR-PRO…

Rangiku was smiling at both of them: Yep, you read the paper correctly. Pro-Pose. Propose!

Izuru smirked evilly: It's your problem for going to the 'Romance' section.

_Renji swore that he would slice Izuru's head off one day, but he was right, he didn't really have any other choice but to listen to the paper. Minutes passed and next thing you know it- Renji was wearing a white tuxedo with a single rose of love in his chest pocket. He stood in front of Rukia and looked into her dark eyes. He handed her a bouquet of glistening white lilies and knelt before her._

Renji: Rukia…

Rukia: W-What is it, Renji?

_He grabbed out a navy blue box with a silver ribbon neatly wrapped around it. Renji opened it slowly to reveal a glamorous diamond ring._

Renji: Rukia, will you marry me?

Rukia gasped: Renji, I-! T-That's a…

_Rangiku and Izuru were cracking up with laughter in the background._

Renji tried to make himself sound dreamy: Rukia, all you need to do is say one word- Yes.

Rukia took in a deep breath: Renji Abarai…my answer is…

_Everyone held their breaths in, as they waited for Rukia's reply. Rukia suddenly kicked Renji in the face violently._

Rukia: HELL NO! YOU IDIOT, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD SAY YES TO YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MILLION YEARS UNTIL I EVER SAY 'I DO'!

Renji: Urrggh…Rukia…have you forgotten, that us Shinigami can actually live up to-

Rukia: AND BESIDES, I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!

Renji: That's not true, you're actually-

Rukia stomped on him to shut him up. After Renji couldn't talk anymore, and he had spirals in his eyes, she finally stopped and clapped her hands together.

Rukia smiled angelically: Well now, shall we continue?

•

Rangiku sighed: I guess it's my turn now.

~Out of the Video~

Momo was still watching intently at the video. "Wow Renji, who would've thought."

Toshiro sighed. "Remind me why we're still watching this?"

Rangiku giggled. "Oh, but Taichou, it's getting to the good part- MY part!"

Renji was behind a tree, hiding from everyone. "I hate my life…"

~Back in the Video~

Rangiku smiled energetically: Okay, I'm opening it now!

_She unfolded the first paper. The others peeked over her shoulder, wondering what she has to do. To their disappointment, she only had to…_

Rangiku: This is easy! All I have to do is compliment my partner! Piece of cake!

Renji sighed: So much for revenge.

_Moments later…_

Rangiku: Oh, Izuru, did I ever tell you that I loved the way you style your hair? It makes you look so handsome! And the way you walk and talk like the way you do, oh so dreamy! I bet that you would look better if you drank some sake with me, so what do you say?

Izuru blushed: Ahaha, you really think so?

Rukia: He is so buying it.

Renji: Uh- isn't that more like sucking up to him, than complimenting him?

_Later…_

Rangiku: Darn it, my next paper is boring! Why can't I get something interesting?

Rukia shrugged: Maybe it's your bad luck?

Rangiku: I mean, c'mon! Flirting is so easy! I deserve a more, silly or romantic one than this, don't you think?

Rukia gave an I-don't-care look at her: Just do it.

Rangiku clasped her hands together: Izuru-Sama~! You're so manly, it makes me swoon! Could I please have your autograph? Ah, I know, how about you do me a little favor? Please, for the perfectly beautiful maiden Rangiku Matsumoto?

Izuru: Depends.

Rangiku battered her long eyelashes: Buy me a drink from that store, that has a huge sign saying 'SAKE'!

Izuru: No.

Rangiku: Kusou!

Renji: Stop trying to get your hands on alcohol Rangiku.

Rangiku whined: Aw…

_Seconds later…_

Rangiku: OH YEAH, NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Rukia, Renji & Izuru: Huh?

Rangiku: Ohohohohohohohoho! This is what I've been waiting for, something good! Too bad Gin's not here, imagine what he's missing out!

Izuru: Uh, what?

_Rangiku held a glass of water in her hand and smiled. She drank half of it, and gave the glass to Izuru. Izuru gave a questioning look, but Rangiku told him to drink it, from the same part._

Rukia & Renji: OH I GET IT, IT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!

_Izuru choked on the water he was drinking, while Rangiku was rolling on the floor laughing._

Izuru: A WHAT?

Rangiku: Fufufu…anyways, who's next?

•

Rukia: I guess it's my turn now. Well, here goes.

_She slowly opened the paper to reveal… 'Make a sculpture of your partner'_

Renji backed away: Oh no, she'll make me look…

Rukia laughed evilly: Finally, this is my chance to show you how good my art skills are, Renji!

Renji: Your art skills were never good! Even Ichigo agrees to that, and he's not even participating in this event!

Rukia: Shut up, this has nothing to do with Ichigo! I'll make you take those words back after you see my masterpiece!

Renji folded his arms: We'll see…

•

Rukia sang: I'm done!

_Renji, Izuru & Rangiku looked at the sculpture._

Izuru: Well…you can definitely tell that it's Renji alright…

Rangiku: Yeah, it looks exactly like him! Rukia, you're a genius!

Renji pointed at the sculpture: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GOING ON ABOUT? THAT THING LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!

Rukia: Hmph! How rude!

_The sculpture was a human-sized statue made out of sand. Nearly every part of it looked like Renji…except for the head. For some strange reason, he had a dorky look on his face, like he was trying to be some sort of cute animal. On top of his head were bunny ears; it looked as if it was one of Rukia's bunny drawings but Renji style!_

Izuru laughed: Haha, Renji where are your ears? I think you look quite cute with them!

Rangiku teased: Renji, you'll be the hottest guy in the Soul Society if you looked like that! Girls would be head over heels with you!

Renji: SHUT UP!

•

_Rukia's hands were shaking as she held the paper in her small fingers. She gritted her teeth._

Rukia: WHY ME?

Rangiku: YOU'RE RIGHT, WHY YOU? IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!

Renji shook his head: It's not_ that_ bad.

Izuru: Compared to what Renji had to do.

Renji: WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE?

_Rukia read the paper carefully again, making sure it wasn't what she had read before. To her horror, it was- 'Confess your love'._

Rukia muttered: Might as well get this over and done with…

_She turned to face Renji and said in her most sweet voice…_

Rukia: Renji…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but…

Renji: Huh?

Rukia: I LOVE YOU! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE FOREVER!

Renji blushed: W-What? You have?

Rukia nodded: It's true! These feelings I harbor for you are too big for my little heart to handle, the only way for me to let go of it, was to tell you. Our love shall overcome anything! Nothing will stand in our way!

Renji's face changed to the color of his hair: Rukia…I-

Rangiku & Izuru were both thinking the same thing: How many romantic dramas has Rukia been watching…?

Rukia turned to the others, her back facing Renji: Okay, I'm done. Let's move on.

_Renji's face fell._

Rangiku: Ouch.

Izuru: See? That's what you call- REJECTION.

•

Rukia: PERFECT! This is my specialty!

Renji gave a doubtful look at her: More bunny art?

Rukia clobbered him: No! Acting really dramatically!

Renji: Didn't you just do that?

Rukia: Yeah, but this time it's going to be something different!

Renji: Oh yeah? Like what?

Rukia: I shall now present it to you!

**Seconds Later…**

Rukia: Oh Mr. Teddy bear, why didn't you tell me before you had committed suicide?

She held up the brown teddy and put a manly voice on: I'm so sorry Rukia; I could never bring myself to tell you that I'm actually in love with Izuru!

Izuru: I'm flattered.

Renji hushed: Shh!

Rukia: But, all this time…

Rangiku: How can the teddy talk, when he committed suicide?

Renji: It's a drama, face it.

Mr. Teddy bear: I told you that I was sorry.

Rukia held back tears: B-But! You and Izuru is like seeing Ichigo and Byakuya together!

Renji: What does that have to do with it?

Mr. Teddy bear: You know what my answer is.

Rukia's tears were sliding down her cheeks: H-How could you? After all we've been through together! Fine, I don't care! I hate you!

She threw the bear down hard; it bounced and flew sky high.

Rukia: HA! TAKE THAT! NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU, MR. TEDDY BEAR? WA HA HA HA HA HA!

Renji backed away: …She's scary…

•

Rangiku chimed: Izuru~! You're the last one!

Izuru: Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this.

~Out of the video~

Hitsugaya glanced at Momo. "Momo can we please just leav-"

Momo was crying like a newborn baby. "T-That's so sad…poor Rukia, she must've felt heartbroken thanks to that teddy bear! Mr. Teddy bear didn't need to be so c-cruel about it!" –Sniff- "That teddy deserved what it got! Shame on Izuru for seducing that teddy in the first place, even though the teddy was already taken by another person!"

Izuru looked at her. "How is this my fault? I didn't seduce the teddy!"

Hinamori cried harder. "I've decided that," she sniffed. "From now on, I'm never going to let a teddy bear into my bedroom again! I won't even sleep next to one anymore!"

Hitsugaya sighed. _This is so stupid._ "What about the one I gave you for your birthday last year?"

Hinamori blinked. _Damn, that teddy was cute, especially because it was from Lil' Shiro…but…_ "I-I'LL STILL KEEP THAT ONE IN MY ROOM!"

Hitsugaya smirked. "Good. That thing cost me money, you know."

"It's not a thing! It's 'Fluffy Bear Bear'!"

"So it's an it?"

"…Never mind!"

~Back in the video~

_Izuru unfolded the first paper uneasily. What was it going to be? He wondered. To his dismay, it was quite…strange._

Rangiku tried to hold the laughter in: CROSSDRESS? Y-YOU HAVE TO C-C-CROSSDRESS? PFFT-PWAHAHAHAHA!

Izuru's face was pink: Tch…I'll show you…!

**Moments passed…**

Izuru posed: THERE, SEE? I DON'T LOOK HALF BAD!

Rangiku hit the ground harder: You look even more ridiculous than before, ahahaha!

Renji shut his eyes: MY EYES, GOD AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?

Rukia giggled and took pictures: Nice, keep at the good poses Izuri-Chan!

Izuru tried on countless of female outfits. A nurse, maid, Victoria's olden day dress, swimsuits, party outfits, and the list goes on.

•

Izuru cleared his throat: Er-hem! We shall now continue!

Renji: Okay, hurry up then.

Izuru: …I'm gay.

Rukia's eyes widened: Are you serious?

Renji: OMFG, PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME! ANYONE BUT ME!

Rangiku blinked: I-Izuru…what the?

Izuru: IT'S THE PAPER, NOT ME!

All: Huh?

_Izuru passed them the crinkled paper. On it, said 'Tell your partner that you are gay.'_

Rangiku: AHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!

Rukia and Renji burst out laughing: FOR A MINUTE, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS!

Rangiku wiped tears from her eyes: Well, say it louder, Izuru.

Izuru: …I'm gay.

Rangiku: Louder.

Izuru: I'm gay!

Rangiku: LOUDER, IZURU, LOUDER!

Izuru shouted: I SAID THAT I'M GAY!

_They all laughed harder and Izuru was never going to forget this day._

•

_Izuru's hands were trembling; he couldn't believe what was on the paper. He was utterly horrified, he wanted to kill this paper and burn it into ashes, but he couldn't, it was against those stupid rules. He definitely did not want to do what he was going to have to do; it would ruin his 'reputation'. This was worse than his previous dares, and who knows? Maybe it's worse or equal to Renji's streaking._

Izuru: S-S-S-S….

Rangiku: Huh?

Renji: What'd you say?

Rukia: Izuru?

Izuru gulped: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-t….

All: Nani?

Izuru yelled with a red face: STRIP!

_The all gasped._

Rangiku: You mean, you want to see ME strip?

Renji: No, I think he means that he NEEDS to strip…

Rukia: IZURU, YOU- STRIP? WHAT?

Izuru: I'm not going to do it! I refuse!

Renji: YOU HAVE TO! I MEAN- LOOK AT ME FOR EXAMPLE! I DIDN'T CHICKEN OUT WHEN IT CAME TO STREAKING!

Rukia: Uh, yes you did.

Renji: …I still did it anyways.

Rangiku: OMG! Izuru hurry up! We HAVE to watch this!

Izuru: NO!

All: YES!

Izuru: I'D RATHER DIE!

Rukia muttered: Technically, we're all already dead.

Renji: You'd rather die, huh?

He grinned evilly and grabbed out his sword.

Renji: We'll see about that! Roar-

Rukia: RENJI, NO POINTING YOUR SWORD AT PEOPLE, REMEMBER THE RULES?

Renji: But-

_Rukia glared._

Renji: Izuru needs-

_Rukia glared._

Renji: He SHOULD do it-

_Rukia glared._

Renji: RUKIA! C'MON!

_Rukia glared._

Renji cursed: Damn it! Just you wait, Izuru…

•

Izuru mumbled: I can't believe I'm doing this…

Rangiku: Okay Izuru! We're all ready to watch!

Izuru sighed: I hate my life…here goes.

**To Be Continued…**

**-End Of Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Arigato- Thank you

Shihakusho- Garments of the Dead

Shinigami- Death gods or Soul Reapers

Sake- Rice Wine (Alcohol)

Nani- What

•

Heya! It's been awhile…I think. Happy Easter holidays btw!

Personally, I didn't think this chapter is all that appealing…I think, my shot at humor is getting less and less funny. Woot, another *EPIC FAIL* goes to the 'Awesomeness02 World Record Book'.

Anyways, good to see that I'm still alive, and good to know that you people are still reading my fanfictions, thanks for everything! Sayonara!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

**NOTE: UPDATES WILL TAKE LONGER BECAUSE OF STUDIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	5. Hanabi to Kisu

Okay, the **FINAL **chapter is up! Enjoy!

By the way, the chapter name is in Japanese and it reads: 'Fireworks and a Kiss'

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hanabi To Kisu<strong>

_Previously:_

_Renji shouted at the top of his lungs: I HAVE TO WHAT?_

_Toshiro sighed. "Remind me why we're still watching this?"_

_Hitsugaya glanced at Momo. "Momo can we please just leav-"_

_Momo was crying like a newborn baby. "T-That's so sad…poor Rukia, she must've felt heartbroken thanks to that teddy bear! Mr. Teddy bear didn't need to be so c-cruel about it!"_

_Izuru yelled with a red face: STRIP!_

_Rangiku: You mean, you want to see ME strip?_

_Renji: No, I think he means that he NEEDS to strip…_

_Rukia: IZURU, YOU- STRIP? WHAT?_

_Izuru mumbled: I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_Rangiku: Okay Izuru! We're all ready to watch!_

_Izuru sighed: I hate my life…here goes._

_Izuru was standing there, palms sweaty, body frozen and legs glued to the spot._

•

Izuru: Do I really have to…?

Renji: HELL YEAH YOU DO!

Izuru: Really, really have to?

Rukia nodded: Of course! No backing out now!

Izuru: Really, really, really have to?

Rangiku sighed: Izuru, hurry up! We don't have all day, you know!

_He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that it was all a bad dream. It wasn't. He began to untie the white cloth around the dark Shihakusho. He then dropped it on the ground, and slowly started to take his robes off._

Rangiku: C'mon Izuru! Faster! Imagine what all the fan girls out there are hoping to see!

Izuru muttered to himself: I'd rather not.

Renji: Wait, Izuru has fan girls?

Rukia shrugged: I don't know, check on .

Renji: That's not a real website, is it?

Rukia: …Go Google it.

_Rangiku grabbed a music player and played it on top volume. She added disco lights and smoke effects, for entertainment._

Rangiku: Now follow the rhythm, Izuru!

He groaned: …Really?

_The song started playing. Guess what song it was? It's 'Too Sexy For My Shirt'_

_Izuru sighed. A man's got to do, what a man's got to do. Or is that supposed to be for girls?_

_Izuru reluctantly started to follow the rhythm, and took off his clothes. Rangiku put the song on 'fast forward' on purpose, so Izuru went faster. Until he was completely…naked. Fan girls cheered, and yelled! Wow, the crowd's going wild for more…I think._

Rukia screamed: MY EYES!

Renji covered his own eyes: Oh god, Izuru! When was the last time you bathed?

Rangiku smirked: Heheh, perfect…

Izuru, Rukia and Renji looked at her: _What's_ perfect?

_The camera's vision suddenly went really blurry, and then it just showed black material. Voices could still be heard though._

Rangiku smiled: N-Nothing!

Renji pointed: OI! SHE'S HIDING SOMETHING!

Rukia sneaked up behind Rangiku: AH! What's this? A VIDEO CAMERA?

Izuru put his hand to his chin, while changing back into clothes: Video cameras are only sold in the World of the Living…

They all fell silent. It hit them like a brick.

Rukia, Renji and Izuru: RANGIKU!

Rangiku: Ahaha…um…I just remembered I had some things to do! So, uh, goodbye!"

Rukia: HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED BEFORE?

Renji: GET BACK HERE!

Izuru: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THAT VIDEO CAMERA?

_They all chased her, desperate to get it back._

**-Video End-**

Momo nodded her head, "So that's why you were running away!"

Toshiro glared. "I wasted my life watching that."

Rangiku laughed, "Oh come on, Captain! Just admit it…you enjoyed watching Izuru strip."

"NANI?"

Izuru turned pink. "HUH?"

Renji grinned evilly, "RUKIA, NOW!"

"Right!" they both snatched the camera, and trampled onto it, until it was in bits and pieces.

Rangiku smirked. "Ha, I knew you guys would do something like that…so I had an extra, just in case!" she showed the memory card.

"…" they had been outsmarted.

Rangiku gasped, realizing what time it was. "Oh gosh, it's getting late! I hope we don't miss it!"

Rukia glanced at her. "Missed what?"

Rangiku smiled, cheerfully. "The final event of tonight!"

Izuru tilted his head to the side. "Ah, that's right. The Winter Fireworks, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Chouto Matte!" interrupted Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Remember, there's a time limit for the last paper!" she reminded.

Renji nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right! But, we've already finished all ours."

Hitsugaya sighed. "We haven't finished ours yet."

Rangiku beamed. "Oh don't worry! The last paper's time limit is not until after the fireworks! Plenty of time!"

Hitsugaya mumbled, "Yes, but-"

_Ah, that's right…I still need to complete the paper!_ Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's small hand and started to run to the 5th Division's headquarters. "Let's go, Lil' Shiro! I want to watch the fireworks!"

Toshiro slightly blushed. "Huh? Oh…sure." He just can't say 'no' to her.

Rangiku smirked. "Don't you think they're a cute couple?"

Rukia laughed. "Definitely!"

Renji and Izuru sighed and shook their heads. "Girls…"

•

The brilliant blue shooting star soared into a pitch black sky, amongst the blinking white lights. An explosion of colors hid the night sky, flashes of brightness, although, after a moment, beauty had disappeared. In place of where it once was, were rich gold sparks shimmering down, perishing slowly, like a butterfly's wings, flaking ever so gently. When eyes closed, a rainbow blanket crosses over the expanded darkness. Another thunderous voice sounded, thousands of fireworks lit up the cold night, there, and in almost an instant, gone, leaving dreamy wonders in minds. Re-appearing, disappearing, it was a true, breathtaking scene.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sitting next to each other on the 5th Division's rooftop.

"Ah~! Sugoi!" admired Momo.

Toshiro just smiled. He hadn't realized at all, that he was still holding Momo's petite hands.

She childishly smiled at him, and pointed at the next colorful wonder. "Look, look, Lil' Shiro! Isn't that just so cool?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She squealed. "Now they're doing all the Captain's faces in fireworks! Ooh, let's wait to see your one, okay?"

"Okay…" He frowned to himself. _Me? A firework of me? …Really?_

That's when he noticed that he was holding her hand, he quickly snatched his hand back, and tried to pretend nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" Hinamori looked at him.

"N-Nandemonai!"

She just nodded and returned looking at the sky. He sighed, and decided that he should quickly do the last paper before time runs out. After all, he didn't want to let his childhood friend down. He gripped the scrunched up paper in his hand and unwrinkled it. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, got this:

'Kiss'

"NANI?" yelled Hitsugaya, the heat rushed to his face.

Momo jumped up in fright. "W-What is it?"

He immediately hid the paper. "IT'S NOTHING, CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Eh?" _Aw…I really want to know…_

His back was faced to her, as he unfolded the paper and read it again. _This has to be a dream, or I'm hallucinating! _He stared at it harder._ IT'S REAL! _His hands started to tremble. _If I kiss her…well…it wouldn't be bad but…HEY WAIT A SECOND! I'm not her lover; I'm just her childhood friend!_ He glanced at her. _But…_ She noticed him looking at her and smiled. He smiled back, sadly. _I'd rather remain as her childhood friend…then to be rejected by her._

His eyes shifted to her lips. _However…since this paper is telling me to do it, I have an excuse. But the thing is, when should I kiss her? Do I even have what it takes…?_

"…Shiro." A gentle voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn?" he turned to face Hinamori.

"Um…Merry Christmas, Toshiro." She smiled nervously at him as she handed him a boxed present.

"Oh…thanks. You didn't have to give me something, though." He gratefully took it, and started to unwrap it.

She beamed. "But I wanted to! Besides…I think you'll like it a lot!"

He took off the layer of pink wrapping paper. And froze. "…"

"?"

In his hands was a 'How To Grow Taller In Just A Month'." He fake smiled and looked back up at Momo. "Thanks…I'll treasure it…" _SERIOUSLY?_

Hinamori burst out laughing. "Ahaha! Gomene, Lil' Shiro! That was a joke! This is the real gift!" In between them, was a black traditional Japanese box, with a turquoise ribbon wrapped securely around it.

_Thank God…_ -He thought. He thanked her again. "Thank you, Momo."

"You're welcome! Oh, and you can keep that 'Get Taller' gift if you want to."

"…No thanks, I think you need it more than I do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled and put the present away. "I'll open this later."

She nodded. "Hai!"

•

Renji groaned. "Guess what I got from Momo…"

Rukia chirped cheerfully, "What?"

Renji mumbled in a depressed tone. "I got…this." He held up a small hand book. 'Master Your Kido For Dummies Hand Book!'

Rukia laughed. "Ah, she really knows what gifts to get for people!"

•

Momo started to fidget, nervously. _Should I tell him now? Or wait a little more? I can't seem to make up my mind! If I don't tell him now, I might regret it later, but if I tell him now…there might be a better time to say it afterwards…Doushiyou?_

She glanced at him. He was smirking while watching the fireworks. The exciting colors reflected off his skin, Hinamori felt her cheeks redden. _Here goes…_

"T-Toshiro…?"

He gazed at her chocolate eyes. "What is it?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

His eyes softened. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

She gulped. "Have you…um…do you…what…uh…" she stumbled for words.

"?"

"I-Is there a-a-anyone that you are…i-interested in…?"

He shook his head. "No, why?" _What's up with Momo? She's suddenly acting strange. And what's with this question? Now that I think about it…there is someone I like…_

She felt her heart sink_. So…he doesn't like me? No! Don't let this get to you Momo! Remember, you agreed that even if he doesn't like you, you still have to let him know your real feelings! Yes, that's the spirit! _"Well…because…" she trailed off.

"…?"

She glanced at him, and then her gaze moved to her feet. "Aishiteru, Toshiro…"

His eyes widened, in shock. It was as if time had stopped for him. He couldn't believe his ears; he couldn't believe what she was saying. Then again, why couldn't he believe what she was saying? After all, he liked her, didn't he? He thought about it. _I like her…_ He looked at the blushing peach. _I…I like Momo!_

She started to worry. _Oh no…he's completely frozen with shock…what should I do?_ "U-Um…it's fine if you don't l-like me b-b-back…I just…"

Without thinking, Toshiro calmly touched her cheek with his right hand, caressing her. She could feel his warmth, and she looked into his mysterious turquoise eyes. He slowly neared her, his face, closer to hers. Momo felt his breath on her lips, she couldn't push him away. Toshiro's eyes closed, as his lips were placed onto hers. Momo gently kissed back, the one she loved, was kissing her!

A few moments passed and the fireworks had died down. Hitsugaya pulled away first. "I like you too, Momo."

•

That night, after Hitsugaya had tucked Hinamori into bed, he walked back to the 10th Division. He walked into his room, he was glad that he had finished all the paperwork; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. He sat on his bed, and took out the polished box that his dear childhood friend had given him. Carefully, he untied the stunning ribbon, and lifted the lip. Inside was a pale blue envelope, with a snowflake imprinted on it. He opened it and read it. 'Dear Toshiro, Merry Christmas! I hope you like your present!'

He smiled to himself. Then, he looked at what was inside it. Neatly folded, was a plain green scarf. He grabbed it out, and spread it across his bed. He touched it, it had a nice texture, and he could tell that it would help keep him from catching cold at winter. Even though winter was his favorite time of the year.

"…It's handmade." He smiled and held the scarf between his fingerprints. He whispered, "Arigato…Momo."

**-End Of Chapter 5-**

* * *

><p>Japanese Translations:<p>

Shihakusho- 'Garments of the Dead' the black kimono worn by Soul Reapers/Shinigami

Nani- What

Chouto Matte- Wait a minute/second/moment

Sugoi- Amazing

Nandemonai- Nothing

Hai- Yes

Doushiyou- What should I do

Aishiteru- I love you

Arigato- Thank you

•

Hey, it's Mikoto here! Well, that's the end of Winter Wonderland! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, then why not try reading some of my other fan fictions? :) Lol, and the reason why I made the gift a green scarf, was because after the 'time skip' Hitsugaya changes his hair, and wears a green scarf :3 I wondered why he wore a green scarf, and where he got it from, then I was like: OMG! MOMO COULD'VE GIVEN IT TO HIM~!3

Well, putting that aside…GUESS WHAT DAY TODAY IS? IT'S…. *drumroll*

_**MOMO'S BIRTHDAY (June 3**__**rd**__**)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO! And to celebrate, I've uploaded a drawing on deviantart! Please check it out, and comment!**_

You can go to my profile and follow the link there! (Since I can't input links here =_=)

_**We've also set up a poll, so please vote! (Please do, we'll love you to bits if you do! ;D)**_

That's all for now! I hope to see you readers review on some of my other writing~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
